The present invention relates to a device for winding the remaining line of the optical fiber cable, which produced at the time of the optical fiber cable is wound and the connected optical fiber cable used when in investigation.
The conventional winding device for the remaining line of the electric wire is composed of a case body in the shape of a box; a hole inserted the electric wire thereinto, formed in the central upper surface and the both-sides wall so as to insert the electric wire such that the electric wire passes through inside the case; and an electric wire winding drum mounted rotatably into the case, formed an electric wire insertion slot at a central part thereof, corresponding with the insertion hole.
When the conventional device winds the remaining line of the optical fiber cable, since the winding part to the perimeter part of an electric wire winding drum is bent by the acute angle from the electric wire insertion slot of the electric wire winding drum, the characteristic of the optical fiber cable is spoiled and there is a fault that it could not be used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the device for winding an optical fiber cable which can wind easily the remaining line of the optical fiber cable without spoiling the characteristic of the optical fiber cable, produced at the time of wiring and the connected optical cable used when in investigation.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.